


Babygirl

by crazy2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, bellamy is 30 in this, stepdad bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2/pseuds/crazy2
Summary: Bellamy is attracted to his teenage stepdaughter.But refuses to give into his urges before she becomes of age.Until he just can’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this gets dirty
> 
> You don’t like-don’t read

Bellamy unlocks the door and steps in his house, walking towards his room.

He was supposed to be going to that charity event with Abby after work but he managed to get out of it.

He and Abby have a deal. He gets his money and she gets to pretend their some happy family.

Abby better hope no one catches her fucking that Marcus guy.

Which is fine with him. He still has the English teacher.

And it would be perfect. If it wasn’t for her 16 year old daughter. 

Clarke.

She’s a fucking tease.

She walks around the house with barely any clothes on.

Every morning she’s leaning against the kitchen counter in a tank top with no bra that shows him her huge fucking breasts and white panties with pink little bows on it, sipping her coffee and smiles sweetly at him.

And fuck. It gets him hard.

She knows what she’s doing.

Does he love it?

Yes. He does.

He loves it when she comes home bragging about an A she got on a test or when they watch movies together, with her curled up in his lap.

God does he love it.

But he won’t touch her. Not till her 18th birthday anyway.

As soon as he opens the door to his bedroom, he hears it.

Moaning.

Her moaning.

Fuck. He’s hard already.

He walks quietly towards her room.

Just a peak.

And damn.

She’s probably fucking herself with a vibrator.

But when he stops in front of her door, he hears _him._

A boy.

Bellamy sees red.

He swings the door open and he sees a boy with ugly floppy hair and Clarke look up at him in surprise.

“What the hell”, the boy shouts, while Clarke covers herself up with the blankets.

“Bellamy!?” she squeaks out

He was touching her.

 _His_ princess.

Bellamy clenches his jaw and growls “get the fuck out” to the boy.

“Finn it’s fine, just go” Clarke speaks to the boy without taking her eyes off Bellamy.

The boy, Finn, scrambles up and leaves the room fast.

He hears the door shut.

Clarke looks scared.

Good. She should be.

“Clarke, who the fuck was that?” he growls at her

“my-my boyfriend” she stumbles out

Bellamy walks over to the side of the bed and says, “not anymore”

Then he rips the blankets off her and sees her half naked body.

“Bellamy!” she squeaks, but doesn’t move to cover herself. He brings his hand down to cover her pussy. She inhaled and doesn’t move. 

Fuck.

She’s soaked.

He slaps her pussy. She gasps.

“you let him touch what’s mine” he growls

He slaps her pussy again and she moans.

He runs a finger over her entrance and then removes his hand.

He takes his shoes off and practically rips his pants and boxers off. His cock jutting out proudly, pre cum leaking out the tip.

She stares at it, eyes wide and licking her lips. He would let her suck on it, but he needs to be inside her.

He gets on the bed, hovering above her. He was gonna wait till she was 18 but, after tonight, he can’t wait any longer.

He looks in her eyes. “I’ve wanted this for awhile” she whispers, eyes flicking down to his lips.

“me to” and then, he kisses her, hard and dirty.

She grinds up her pussy against his cock and he groans into her mouth. He rips her shirt in half.

“Bell” she gasps

“I’ll buy you a knew one” he whispers while he kisses down her neck.

“and that’s not my name” he holds down her hips to stop her from grinding and she groans in frustration. He looks into her eyes. Waiting.

“Daddy” she whines

“fuck, Clarke that sounds so good coming off your lips” he grinds down on her, moaning. He reaches behind her unclipping her bra, throwing her ripped shirt on the floor and her bra following after.

He kisses the top of each breast and then sucks marks all the way up her neck. He licks the biggest one he made, admiring it, and growls _“mine”._

Clarke moans and tries to grind her hips into him but he holds her down.

 _“Daddy”_ she whines

He moves his head from her neck but her arms try to pull him back down, so he moves one hand from her hip, grabs her hands and holds them above her head.

 _“babygirl”_ he smirks

“do you want something” he teases, grinding his cock on her pussy.

She groans in frustration.

“daddy, will you fuck me” she pleads

“yea princess, I’ll fuck you” he whispers

He kisses her, moving his hand from her hip to her leg and opening her wider for him. He lines his cock at her entrance and as soon as he presses the tip in, she gasps, opening her mouth to him so he could slip his tongue in.

He starts to slide in, inch by inch and pauses half way there and then slams in her, all the way to the hilt. She screams in pleasure, throwing her head back.

He moans. “So.Fucking.Tight.”

He takes deep breaths. If he doesn’t get in control, this is gonna end way to soon.

“daddy”

“yes babygirl” he answers, while looking down at where their joined.

“can I touch you?” she’s clenching down on him. 

And fuck.

It feels so good.

“of course” he lets go of her hands and she brings her arms around his neck and her hands go straight to his hair, pulling him closer to her which causes him to slide into her deeper.

They moan in unison.

He kisses her again and starts to move.

Slow and hard. Thrusting in and out.

She moans and throws her head back. He starts kissing down her neck and growls when she fists her hands in his hair. He pulls his cock out till it’s just the tip and slams back in her.

“oh fuck” she cries out and wraps her legs around his waist. He’s pounding into her now and fuck he’s in deep.

“you were gonna let some _boy_ fuck what’s _mine”_ he’s going faster now, and he’s to lost in the pleasure, he has no control over what he does anymore. 

“Huh princess” he growls

“I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t think you wanted me” she said, sounding like she’s almost out of breath.

“oh babygirl” he coos, cupping her cheek and looks into her eyes.

“of course I wanted you” she has tears in her eyes and she surges up to kiss him.

She’s clenching down hard on him.

She’s close.

He brings a hand down to her clit.

“fuck, you feel so good” he groans

“you gonna cum babygirl, gonna cum on my cock” she whimpers, clenching down harder.

“come on, let me feel you” he whispers on her lips and she lets go, cumming all over his cock.

“daddy” she screams, cumming hard.

“That feel good baby” slamming into her faster and harder, chasing his own release. 

He slams so hard he’s in her womb, she gasps, he pauses, “fuck Clarke, you feel that” she’s pulling at his hair and holding him tighter to her. Pressing down on her stomach, “I’m in your womb now babygirl”

She just moans. 

He’s pounding and slamming as hard and fast as he can into her. 

He’s close. So close.

“daddy you have to pull out” she gasps 

“No” he growls, still slamming into her womb.

“daddy please, I’m not on the pill” she begs 

“I can’t babygirl, you feel to good” he said, holding her hips down to get deeper into her womb. His head is thrown back, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

“daddy, please don’t” she moans, clenching down on him again.

He smirks.

“you want me to cum in you”, She clenches down again moaning. 

“don’t you babygirl”

She shakes her head 

“No, you can’t, I’ll get pregnant” his hips stutter, fuck, he’s gonna cum. 

She pulls him closer, nails scratching down his back.

“you want me to cum in you, get you pregnant with my baby”

She moans again. “God daddy yes, do it, cum in me” she cries 

After one last slam, he cums deep inside her womb. It’s the hardest he’s ever cum in his life.

He holds her hips flush against his, moaning loudly.

He goes to pull out but she tightens her legs around him, keeping him deep inside her. 

He can feel cum dripping out from where their joined. She moans. 

He grins, she wants to cum again.

So he starts thrusting slowly, even though he’s only half hard and brings a hand to her clit.

“feels good babygirl, with my cum inside you” she moans, clenching down.

Fuck.

He’s gonna cum again.

“yes daddy, feels so good inside me” she moans, cumming again. 

She brings her lips to his ear, “I can’t wait to have your baby” 

He growls and thrusts so hard he cums. Again. “Holy fuck”, moving slowly, riding it out. 

He moves his hand over her stomach, imagining it, his stepdaughter, his babygirl swollen with their child. 

He’s still thrusting slowly, wanting to make sure he gets enough of his cum deep inside her womb. 

“what the fuck!” he hears someone shout, he turns his head, eyes wide.

Clarke shrieks, jumping up to cover herself, his cock falling out of her and cum dripping out of her pussy. 

“Mom!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing smut, so sorry for any mistakes 💋💋


End file.
